Chapter 13
by sab1
Summary: This was an English assignment but read it anyways! it's about everyone still alive 10 yrs later


this was an assignment i got for english it has nothing to do with anythign it came purly from my imagination except for the characters. I even got my paper read in class, and my english teacher only reads the best, and i got an A+ and he hardly ever gives them out. plz tell me what u think  
  
Tara: I did not say this was one of my best and that im proud of it personnaly i think it sucks. and hes a hood a greaser HE has bad grammar. Thats how HE talks. not me. but i do appreciate your review anyway. i would rather tel you myself instead of writingthis up here. so if anyone else feels that way im me or something. id like to know exactly what you find wrong with it. and another thing I AM 13 YEARS OLD. NO ONE HAS PERFECT GRAMMAR.AND CERTAINLY NOT A 13 YEAR OLD. ANOTHER THING I WROTE THIS IN ONE SO I DIDNT GO THROUGH NORMAL PROSSES AND STUFF AND THE TYPING PROGRAM I USED DOESNT HAVE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR CHECK. okay. good.  
  
Chapter 13  
By Katrina Leaverton  
I sat on the soft green grass and layed down some flowers between Johnny and Dally's graves. "Hey Johnny sorry I haven't come to see you and Dally for a long time." I said trying not to cry. I still cry every once in a while when I think about that day 10 long years ago. It still seems like just yesterday that we had the rumble and well aah you know the rest. "I got a job Johnny, a real good job. Well I like it anyways. It doesn't pay really great but the kids are nice. I work at a high school in a small town upstate. I bet you's like to know what happened to the rest of the guys." I thought for a moment. "So who do you want to hear about first? Okay I'll tell you about good ole Two-Bit Matthews."  
I looked up at the big blue sky then began. "Well I guess you could say that nothing to interesting happened to him." I let ou t a little laugh. "Well, I graduated before him, just like you always thought, Johnny. Well the year after I graduated he dropped out and got his GED so he could join the army. I guess he only joined because a whole bunch of guys from the neighborhood joined. After a few years in the army he joined a motorcycle gang and traveled cross country to California. He got a job at Disneyland to be Mickey Mouse. Yeah he dresses up in a Mickey Mouse costume and everything. He really likes his job, i mean you know how much he likes Mickey Mouse. Well that's all I really know about him.  
"And then there's Soda. Now he did something useful with his good looks. He became a model. He's not famous or anything but he's been in alot of ads. He lives in a big house all the way in L.A. and from what Soda tells me, he said you'd like it there." I layed down on the ground and looked at the clouds. "You should see these clouds they look really tuff, there's even one that looks like a switchblade.  
"Then of course there's Darry. You know what Johnny? Me and him are getting along now, real good. He finnaly quit working two kobs after he pulled a muscle in his back lifting shingles. When he did that he came and lived with me in a house nearthe school where I work. He started his own buisness too. It's a small roofing company and he does pretty well."  
"You know Randy? Bob's friend? Well me and him are real good friends now. I know it may seem odd but he's a real nice person, he's not like the other Socs he is different. Well he's a judge and everyone tells me he's a real good one too. I guess its cause he can see both sides of a situation and is fair and nice. He lives just outside town he has a nice house and donates alot to charities and stuff like that. Well i haven't heard from him in a while, but you know how it is, it gets hard to keep in touch."  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about," my voice took a disgusted tone, "Steve. I swear he hates me more than ever before, but I think its because he and Soda got in a fight becase he started just using Soda for his money. They don't talk at all anymore."I let out a little laugh. "He still works at that crummy gas station, but I guess he sort of deserves it though."  
I looked up at the sun starting to slowly set. "Johnny I wish you could see this sunset it's really pretty. You know who this reminds me of? Cherry Valance. Oh wow, I haven't heard from her in over five years. Well about seven years ago she went to France as part of a foriegn exchange program. Then a couple years ago she maried the family that she was staying with son. She just wrote to tell me that she was married and that she missed me and that's the last I ever heard from her. You know I miss her so much but I don't think I'll ever see her again."  
I shivered "It's getting late Johnny, I better get going. Say hi to Mom Dad and Dally for me. I really miss you too Johnny." I got up and walked to my car across the street. I heard the squealing of brake tires and a framiliar feminine voice shout "Look out!" I turned to face the car that just hit me I fell hard and hit the ground. The lady quickly got out of the car and rushed over to me. "Oh my god, Ponyboy is that you?" I tried to nod but groaned with pain instead. She knelt on the blood soaked ground next to me. "Ssh Ponyboy don't move." I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. I suddenly recognixed the voice. "Cherry?" I whispered in pain. She nodded her head. "Yes Pony it's me." I smiled slightly, "You know I was just telling Johnny that I thought I would never see you again, I guess I was wrong. I can't wait to tell him." She started crying. "No Ponyboy please don't, die please don't die." I gasped for air. "Sorry Cherry I think its my time to go. I'll say hi to Johnny for you, and tell the guys to watch at least one sunset for me." She shook her head. "No Pony I won't have to, because you're not going to die." It got harder for me to breath. "Sorry Cherry I have to go its not your fault. I should have looked, I still don't have any common sense." She began to cry harder and she rabbed my head "You are NOT going to die." She half yelled. "You know Cherry you and I ain't so different after all."  
  
  
*THE END* 


End file.
